Thorned Rose
by BabyK0046
Summary: Rosalie Hale. Once most popular student, loved and respected, now the no.1 outcast, ignored and bullied. Emmett Cullen. Womanizer, New guy in Forks. What happens when they cross paths?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Hey ya'll! This is my first ever story and i would really appreciate it if you'll give this a chance. please excuse any wrong grammars, spelling, punctuations and stuff. English is my second language and i am no expert with it so bare with me. Thank in advance. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters. I'm just borrowing them from Stephenie Meyer to create my own non-vampire story.

**_Prologue_**

I hated this. Lame house party, that is. The scene is always the same. Bunch of teenagers either dancing, drinking, and smoking, making out or having sex everywhere. It's sickening. Makes me want to throw up. Makes me want to stay in a corner and tune out everyone. Makes me want to shut my eyes until its time for me to go. Makes me want to disappear at all.

But here I am. In the middle someone's house where everyone's dancing their heart out. Holding a cup of some alcoholic drinks in my right hand while the other is held up high. Swaying slightly to the beat of some crap music that everyone seems to know and love. Surrounded by different people that I called 'my group of friends' but really just a group of strangers. Looking like I'm having a great time the way that I am supposed to be.

And as the most popular student in the school, I'm supposed to be the life of the party. The center of everyone's attention. The one who have the power to choose who's invited or not. The girl that every boy wants to sleep with and every girl wants to be friends with.

No one dared to step in my way. Afraid to face my wrath. Afraid to face the group of jocks (and their bulging muscles) that are willing to protect me in the hopes of getting my attention. Afraid to face the bitchy cheerleaders that will bitch slap anyone in the hopes to be my second in command. Afraid to have their 4 years in high school being bullied by everyone.

Yes, I am THAT popular. Respected by many and loved by some.

Why not? I'm the most beautiful girl in the school. Long blonde hair with natural curls at the end, vivid blue-violet eyes that everyone seems to get lost at, button nose that crinkles when I smile, full red pouty lips that is exactly the definition of 'kissable', and a body with the curves in every right places.

Yep… I, Rosalie Lillian Hale, is definitely the most beautiful person alive.

And yes, I know this fact. I'm neither humble nor shy. But that doesn't mean I love everything that goes with it. Actually, if I'm being honest, I hated it. I hated all of it.

Because if it isn't for my looks, my body or even my popularity, I wouldn't be in a party jut to pleased everybody. I wouldn't be dancing and drinking just for appearance. I wouldn't be desperate in getting out of this shit place once everyone's too thrashed to mind me. I wouldn't be walking home alone because I don't want to tell someone that I'm leaving because I knew they'll stop me or someone would accompany me. I wouldn't be in a dark alley that I never knew existed. I wouldn't be crossing the path of three obviously drunk men, who leered at me and try to stop me. I wouldn't be screaming and struggling to get out in these rough hands that are now all over my body. I wouldn't be crying helplessly as my tired and aching body stopped fighting and let whatever happened. I wouldn't be left naked, bruised, and battered in some dark, smelly and wet place. And this, all of this wouldn't happened if I'm just an ordinary person. If I'm just Rosalie Hale and not some fucking goddess that everyone seems to think.

And I hated it. I LOATHED EVERYTHING.

**AN:** Dang! There it is people. So, whatcha think? Share your thoughts, please. :)


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: **Words in italic are flashbacks. Words in italic and bold are thoughts.

**Chapter 1**

My whole body is shaking violently, as I tried to sit up, gasping for some air. It was that dream again. Replaying 'the incident', like it was really happening. Every night it will always haunt me, their laughter, hungry eyes, I can even feel those rough hands. I shut my eyes tightly, covering my face with my hands as I clear all this horrible thoughts that I had.

I turned my head to the side where the clock is resting.

4:15 a.m

_**Great**_

Once I woke up from this nightmare, I'll never be able to sleep again.

Groaning, I slip out of the blanket and made my way to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and took a hot shower, washing away the remaining sleepiness in me. I grab the clean towel that is hanging near the shower curtain and wrapped it around my slightly shivering body. I stepped out of the bathroom and went to my walk-in closet. Grabbing the first clothes that I saw, which is a worn out jean, t-shirt and a baggy sweatshirt, and carefully putting it on. Catching a glimpse of myself in a large mirror with my peripheral vision, I slowly turned my body on it to get a good look. The girl in front of me looked restless. Dark circles around her eyes, slightly hollow cheeks, and thin body that is covered with big sweatshirt. Beauty is still evident but something is lacking.

After 'the incident' happened, I've been having nightmares every night. It was even worse the first few weeks that I barely sleep which caused me to take sleeping pills. But that's just one of the many things that changed in me. I was completely different after it happened that even the people around me changed too.

Sighing loudly, I turned away from the mirror, grabbed my bag and stormed out of my room.

Did I mention that I'm still in high school and that it's the start of the school year today? Anyway, I was in my senior year before it happened so i was supposed to graduate that school year. I stopped for a year and a half and now I have to attend a whole school year to complete all the subjects that I left.

I heard a clicking sound from the kitchen where I found my mom, already dressed in her usual suit, sipping her coffee while reading some newspaper. She looks up to where I'm standing and gave me a small smile.

"Good morning Honey, want some coffee?" I simply nod head in agreement, not bothering to respond and made my way over one of the bar stool.

My relationship with my mom after 'the incident' was never the same. Actually, my relationship with everyone just drop off, I just tuned out everyone and distant myself.

"Here Hon." A cup of steamy coffee was pushed in front of me.

"Do you want to eat something? I'll ask Mrs. Holly to prepare you some pancakes."

"Nah, I'm good."

That's my mom for you, always asking help from Mrs. Holly, our personal maid in the house. She does every household since my mom isn't always around. My mother, who is a doctor, is always in the hospital that she consider it her first home, at least that's what I thought.

"Are you ready for school, Rosie?"

"Yeah, can't wait. That's why I'm up early." I muttered, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Nightmares again? Did you take your pills last night?" she asked, concern is evident in her voice.

"I don't want to get addicted with it. It's not like it's working anyway."

"But it is working-"

"Just drop it, Mom." I cut her off trying to hide my irritation. She sighs, grabbing her cup and put it in the sink.

"Ok, if you insist. Well, I have to go. I'll be home late Hon, and your father will be home when you get here after school. Just call me if you need anything ok?" She kissed the top of my head, sprinted out of the kitchen and head out of the house. Once I heard the sound of her car quickly fading, I put the untouched coffee to the sink and head out of the backdoor.

A cool gust of wind welcomes me, hitting my face. I continue walking out to the backyard but not too far, as I take in the surroundings. Lots of trees surrounding our back, creating a boundary around our mansion. Yes, I leave in a pretty big house, that's what you get if both your parents are doctors.

I stared up at the grey sky above me, little rain drops in my face. Forks, a small town in Washington, have been our home ever since I was born. Both my parents loved this place and they vowed to live here until they die. I tried to tell them to move out after 'the incident' but they refused.

"_Please Dad, I can't stay here. Everyone will know what happen." I begged. I just got out of the hospital and we're on our way home. My father looks at me in the rearview mirror before answering._

"_Rosie, baby, we can't. You know how important this place for us. Besides, we already made sure that no one will know about what happen. You don't have to worry about that."_

"_Don't call me Baby I'm not a child anymore! If you don't want to leave then let me. I can't stay here like nothing happened!" I spit out, tears flowing down my face. I was so angry and disappointed at them. _

"_Rosalie, we don't want you living by yourself. Its too dangerous and we don't want to risk anything, ok?"_

"_We're staying Hon, and that's final." My mom chimed in. I bite my lips to stop me from screaming. They don't understand how I feel, they're just thinking about themselves. _

I shivered slightly, as winds passed through me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I decided to go back inside and kill time until its time for school.

I park my red BMW M3 convertible in the corner of the parking lot, far from the school buildings. Forks High is a pretty small school with a small amount of students.

To say that I'm nervous is an understatement. This will be my first appearance in this shit hole ever since 'it' happened. No one knows about the real reason why I was gone. Different kind of rumors spread out but no one really got it right. Only a few trusted and paid people knew about 'the incident' and it was meant to keep it that way.

I let out a loud sigh as I try to compose myself. I know this is not gonna be easy. I was once the most popular student in this school. A cheerleader, president of the student organization, and a straight-A student, that as well as my looks and my attitude were the reasons why both students and teachers either loved or respect me. So now that I'm a returnee; with future classmates that were only sophomore last time I was here; rumors such as dead, pregnant, disease and so on; and a new appearance that is far away from THE Rosalie Hale that they all knew; I don't really know what's waiting for me.

I reach my phone inside my bag to check for the time.

6:30

I still have time to go to the registration office and get my schedule, which I'm sure is pretty loaded, before my first class start. It's not like I'll be having a hard time to find places, I'm not new here so I know my way around. Speaking of new, I've heard that there will be new students that will start today. The new family moved here in Forks a few weeks ago and the father is also a doctor, that's what my mom told me. I didn't know what the parents were thinking in moving their family in a small wet town like this, but I'm glad they did because it will keep most of the attention away from me. I'm sure all the students already knew their arrival and they'll be wondering if these new students will be interesting enough or not.

I took one last breath, before grabbing my bag and head out of my car, locking it and turning on the alarm. Yep, I have to make sure my baby is safe wherever I leave it. It's been my baby ever since I got my license, a birthday gift from my dad.

I look around when I noticed everyone's stare, I quickly look down to avoid eye contact, and made my way to the office. Hush whispers, giggles and whistle can be heard around so I quicken my pace, eyes still on the floor.

"Isn't that THE Rosalie Hale?"

"What is she wearing?"

"She's still in high school?"

"I'm sure she's hiding her belly."

I tried not to listen to what their saying and just half-jog through the long hallways. I stop, catching my breath, when I came in front of the office. Knocking gently, I can still hear whispers from my back, so I just get inside without waiting for the response. The inside is quite warm, the shuffling of some papers are the only noise that can be heard. I let out a huge breath as I steady my now shaky legs, facing the door with a firm grip on the knob to steady my body.

"Rosalie Hale, is that you?" a voice startled me causing me to shriek a little.

_**Shit.**_

"Hey, I'm over here. Are you ok?" I turn around and saw a familiar middle-aged woman with black hair and reading glasses.

"Mrs. Rice, I-I'm sorry. I didn't.. Uhmm.. See you there." I stuttered.

"It's ok Ms. Hale, are you ok though? You look like you've been running."

"Yes, I'm fine Mrs. Rice. I'm just a bit running late so I'm in hurry when I went here." I lied.

"Oh don't worry, you're just in time. Here's your timetable. I'm sure you won't have problems in your subject since you're always been a straight-A. I know it sucks that you missed your senior year, because you've been gone, but-"

"Mrs. Rice, thank you for this but I really have to go, I still have to find my new locker and I really don't want to be late." I cut her off. Geez, this woman can talk a lot, and I don't really like where this conversation's going.

"Oh yes, of course. You can't be late on your first day since you have to pass them and I'm sure Mr. Fitch will not appreciate your tardiness." She winked at me and I roll my eyes.

"You still need to find your locker so I'll dismiss you now. Good luck on your first day Ms. Hale."

I mutter a silent thank you and turned around quickly. I made my way to the door but before I even got there, it flew open revealing three people.

A pixie looking girl, smiled at me before walking past my side followed by a tall guy with bronze hair who just looks at me uninterested. If I was the old Rosalie hale, I would snapped at him because every guy who looked at me will have a look of lust or admiration. Yes, I am vain, but that's just because I was beautiful. Anyway, I shrugged it off while my eyes followed the two who's now talking to Mrs. Rice. I turned away from them to head out when I freeze. A pair of brightest chocolate eyes I've never seen is now looking into me. I took a quick look at the sight in front of me. The guy is big, with muscles everywhere. I met his eyes again and blushed when he smirk at me. I quickly look at the ground and tried to walk pass at him to get out but the guy is too big. He's whole body is blocking the door.

"Excuse me, can you move a little so I can get out here?" I asked not looking him in the eye. I hear him clear his throat before answering.

"Hello to you too Princess. Well, if you just tell me the magic word, I might." He said in his sexy but cocky voice. I scowled.

_**He's just like the others.**_

I sigh, raising my eyes to meet his. It was full of amusement, admiration, lust and something I can't seem to recognize. I avert my eyes.

"Emmett, leave the girl alone." said the manly voice behind me. The guy in front of me, which I assume was Emmett, just chuckled before stepping a little away from the door giving me enough space. I sprinted out not bothering to say anything and made my way to the bathroom, getting a few dirty looks and snide comments on the way.

_**Damn it! If I can just say something bitchy just like the old times.**_

Handling boys, who flirts at me, was easy. If I like them I'll flirt back but if I don't I'll just give them the icy look and the bitch remark, and they'll take the hint. I'll never consider myself as a slut, but I did have a lot of boyfriend. None of it was serious though, and some of it was for appearance only. Although that night, I was free as a bird.

I was pulled out of my thoughts with a loud bell. I quickly compose my self before heading out of the bathroom and into my first class.

_**Well here goes nothing.**_

**AN: **So, there. I decided to end it here just because. :) Anyways, i'm thinking of doing Emmett's chapter.

Thoughts? :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Emmett's POV**

As soon as Blondie was out and the door was closed, I let out a booming laugh.

"What the fuck, Em! We told to keep your fucking hands off to any girls here!" my sister, Alice hissed quietly at my side.

"What? I haven't done anything." I said, raising both my hands defensively.

"Whatever. Just please keep your testosterone for once!" She said giving me her death glare. I stuck my tongue at her childishly.

"yeah.. yeah.. Drama queen." I mutter the last part silently.

"Is there a problem in there?" asked a woman in the room.

"Nothing Ma'am. We were just leaving actually/" that was Edward, my younger brother, the ever gentleman in the family.

"Well, go on then. Its almost time anyway. Welcome to the Forks High and good luck on your first day kids."

_**Kids? Do I look like a kid? **_I scoff.

We sprinted out of the office and start to search for our assigned room. Edward and I are seniors now while Alice is in junior year. I'm one year older than Edward and I'm supposed to be in college but I failed all of my subjects.

We walked Alice to her room first, glaring to the guys who look at her with lust. Yep, I am protective of her, she's my baby sister and we're really close. When we finally reach her room, a loud obnoxious noise they called bell, was heard. My brother and I shared a look.

_**Late on our first day? Heck yeah!**_ I thought smugly. I grinned widely as I said my good luck to Alice who just rolled her eyes and shooed us. We made our way to our class, which is the only class that we both have. We were already late when we reach the room. I didn't bother to knock and just open the door. I poke my head inside to peak and as expected, all eyes were on the door.

"Yes? May I help you?" a stern voice asked and I look at the man who I assume was the teacher.

_**Oh, this could be fun.**_

"Oh, are you Mr. Fish?" I asked innocently. The whole class broke into laughter while the man, who I swear really looks like a fish, turns to red and cleared his throat.

"Its Mr. Fitch. F-I-T-C-H! yeah? And I appreciate it if you bugger off now if you're not in this class!" he said, clearly annoyed. I give out a goofy grin, stepping inside completely while Edward steps in front of me.

"I'm sorry about him, he has blurred sight." He spoke before me, shooting me a glare. "Actually, we are the new student and our timetable says we're in this class."

"Oh of course, The Cullens. Yes, we are expecting you now. But I'm sure the schedule in your paper says 7:00 and not 7:20, so if both of you really want to attend my class then be on time. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." I said, getting bored already. Edward shoots me another glare, but I just let my eyes scan the room. Of course it landed on girls who were already making eye contact at me. A few caught my attention, well mostly brunettes; one of them is smiling wickedly at me. I winked at her earning a blush from her when I caught sight of a familiar blonde curly hair at the back of the room. She had her eyes on her desk, her one hand resting on her chin. It was the gorgeous blonde earlier. She wasn't your typical blonde who's all flirt and giggly, like a typical cheerleader. Which I found annoying, that's why I prefer brunettes over blondes. (**AN:** no offense here, swear.) But this girl is different. She's wearing a sweatshirt that is obviously too big for her thin body, no make-up which is really shocking since almost every girl that I saw always had their make-up on. And her eyes. It was really what caught my attention. Blue with a tinge of something that I didn't have time to find because she quickly looked down when we were talking earlier. She must have felt me staring at her because she looks up and caught my eyes. I give her a genuine smile but I don't think she saw it since she looked down quickly, a few golden hair falls around her face.

"Emmett!" a nudge on my shoulder stopped me from staring at her and I turned to my brother, annoyed.

"What!"

"It's your turn now." He said. I frown, clearly not getting what he's saying. I must have zone out when they were talking while I was checking the girls out.

"Mr. Cullen, would you like to introduce yourself in the class or do you want to continue fantasizing whatever it is on your mind.?" Mr. Fish-tch asked.

_**Err.. The latter?**_

"Oh, sure. Well I'm Emmett Cullen. I'm 19 year old, old enough and I like having girls." I gave them the Emmett grin, which shows an asset, my dimples. I'm sure all the girls will be throwing their selves at me later.

"Wonderful. Well, both of you can sit at the back now." He said, dismissing us.

Edward made his way at the back, and I follow him but not before flashing my smile to the girls in the front. But the smile was replaced with a huge grin when I notice the seat next to blondie. I quickly double my pace, walking past Edward and sit in the chair. I felt her tense and move slightly away from my side, head still down.

"Hey Blondie, nice to see you again. Missed me?" I said quietly. No response. I scoot my chair closer to her without being subtle.

"Look, how about this. You. Me. Janitor's closet. Whatchu think?" I suggested, wiggling my eyebrows. Still no response.

"You do know silence means yes, right?" None.

"You know blondie, I think you should-"

"Mr. Fitch?" Blondie half-shouted, startling everyone in the class, including me.

"Can I change and move in front, my eyes are getting a bit blurry and I can't see clear from here?" she said, her blue-something eyes glance on me to glare.

"I don't think I can do that Ms. Hale since all the seats were taken, unless someone wants to exchange seats."

"I can do it Mr. Fitch. I'll switch place with her." A hot brunette that I was flirting with earlier was now standing, and looking at me with glint in her eyes. I winked at her, adding a sexy smile and she winked back.

_**Easy.**_

"Ok then, Ms. Stanley. You and Ms. Hale can switch chair now. That will be your permanent chair ok? Is there anyone who's having problems with their places?" No one reacts to it, as the two girls made their way to their new seats. Blondie didn't looked back and I get weird that I didn't got a chance to see her eyes again, but I shrugged it off when a pair of brown eyes were now at my side.

Bell rings, indicating the end of the first class.

_**Finally**_

As usual lectures were boring. Good thing hot chick is here, and entertains me for the rest of the hour by exchanging notes, flirting.

"Ok, that's it for now. Don't forget to-" .blah. I tuned out everything he's saying and just turned to my side.

"So Jessica. You mind being my tour guide?"

"It'll be my pleasure." The girl said, flashing me her cheeky grin and a wink. I turned to my other side to Edward when I caught sight of blondes. Blondie is now walking out of the room but before she even reach the door, we made a brief eye contact. I smiled widely.

_**She so wants me.**_

**AN: **This chapter is easier than the first. lol. Anyway, thoughts?

Thanks to those who read this... :))


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Rosalie's POV**

_**'What a prick!**' _

I looked away quickly at those brown orbs and head out to the door. That Emmett Cullen sure thinks highly of himself. Yes, he's one hell of an attractive guy, but he's also one big of a jerk. A total womanizer, he is.

I quickly made my way to the next class but before I even got to the room, two girls in a cheerleading uniform appear in front of me. One of them I recognize as Lauren, she's a sophomore the last time I was here. She's one of those girls who try out when she was still the head cheerleader and one of those girls who followed me around.

"Rosalie Hale, still in high school, I see." I just give them a deadpan look before walking past them but a grip in my arm stopped me from moving.

"Hey bitch, she's talking to you. Rude much?" the brunette girl, who I can't remember not that I care, was gripping my arm a bit tighter. I shove her hand away from me, and step in front of her. I gave her my best glare and she backed away quickly. Lauren quickly pushed me hard, causing me to stumble backwards.

"Hey you slut! I'm now the head cheerleader in this school and no one messes with me or my minions, you hear that? I don't care if you're a former head here, but that was over now ever since you've disappear to somewhere with your legs open." She sneered. I felt my blood rush through me, trying my best to stay calm. We've caused quite a scene and some students were now forming a circle around us.

"What slut? Cat got your tongue?" the pussy brunette said while Lauren laughs.

"I'm sure I hit nerves somewhere, did I? Let's see which rumors are true. You forgot to close your legs, you got pregnant, or you aborted it? So which is which?" Hush whispers, hollers can be heard around. I fight back the tears that are starting to fall and pushed myself away from the growing crowd and to the bathroom. There were some girls inside who shot me a dirty looks but I ignored them and lock myself in a cubicle. Tears started running down my face as I broke down. I let myself fall down in the toilet seat, pulling up my knees to my chest, and letting out a quiet sob. Even when the bell rings, I stayed rooted in my seat. I was never ready for this. The taunts, the rumors. This is the first time I face the outside world after 'the incident'. I didn't want to face anyone so I stayed inside my house. My parents were ok with it, giving me food and entertainment that I want but they grew tired with it and force me to attend school. I thought it was going to be fine since I was bored inside and that school will keep my mind occupied. But this, I wasn't ready. I know my popularity days were over but I didn't want to be bullied. I didn't want to be the freak of the school because I've seen how they treat them. I know because I was one of those who watch bullies tortured someone.

"_Rose! Over here!" I heard Ellie's voice from our usual spot. I made my way across the cafeteria, to the popular's table. When I got there I was greeted with everyone, some were co-cheerleaders, others were admirers and exes, no friends._

"_Hey Rosalie, looking hot as always." That was Troy, my fresh ex-boyfriend. We broke up last week since I grew tired with him cause he's just boring who only wanted to have sex. He didn't take it too well and still keep following me and hitting on me that really pisses me off._

"_Yeah, well I wish I could say the same." I fake smile as the other snigger around us._

"_Oh, don't worry babes. I'm sure you miss me being inside of you, huh? We can always do it again you know, no strings attached." He said, wiggling his eyebrows._

'_**What did I see in him again?' **I scoff, rolling my eyes at him._

"_Oh, please Troy, ever wonder why it was only a one time thing? Ask your small dick, maybe he'll know the answer that your small brains don't."  
>Everyone's attention is now on us, even the other table, as a fuming Troy stood up hastily, his white face turned bright red.<em>

"_Oh c'mon Rosalie, do you remember how loud you scream my name when I make you come? yeah, my BIG DICK made you scream so hard, don't deny it." I laugh. _

"_Is that so? Well let's see, Ellie do you remember when you last throw a party and me and dickhead here stayed in your room while you and what's-his-name were in the closet? Well that was the time where I'm having my lamest sex ever and like he said I was 'screaming so loud'." I informed them, quoting the last part in the air, my voice loud enough for everyone to hear._

"_You guys were having sex that time? Oh, I thought you two were sleeping since it's too quiet, so we decided to have fun in the closet. And his name is Jeremy, I think. Or Jerry. Shit I forgot." Ellie said. She let out a loud giggly annoying laugh while I rolled my eyes._

"_Whatever." I turned to Troy to see him turning more and more red that I think smoke will come out in his ears and nose, if possible. I smirk._

"_You bitch!" He tried to grab my arms but some of the guys in our table step in front and threaten him to make him go. That's one of the few things that I like being a popular, no one will mess with me because the others will be there to protect me. _

_Troy gave me his death glare and I just raise my eyebrow at him and smirk. He grabs his things and head out of the cafeteria but not before colliding on someone. _

"_What the fuck! Are you fucking blind? Can't you watch where you're going?" he shouts as he wipes his polo shirt which is now stained with some sauce. I snicker at the scene._

_The girl he collided with tried to help but he pushed her and the girl fell back._

"_Don't you fucking dare put your hands on me, I don't want disease you hear me!" the poor girl is now crying as one girl help her up. Troy doesn't seem satisfied yet as he step and crush some of the things that fell from the girl and from what I can see here, it's an ipod and some girl things. I felt anger creep on me as I realize what he's doing, lashing his anger on the poor girl. _

'_**what a pussy'**_

_I start to get up when Ellie grab my arm to stop me. I looked at her for a moment then back at the scene. The two girls are now collecting the crushed things on the floor while Troy is heading out of the cafeteria. I looked back at the girls, who belong to the geek side, as they made they're way on one of the available table. The girl that got knocked over by Troy, was Isabella Swan, a sophomore student who always aced the exams like me. She looked around before her eyes found mine. Embarrassed, pained, angered, sadness were in her eyes and all I could do was turned away._

I wasn't proud with it but that's just how it goes. That's why I didn't want to be like this, I wasn't ready, I was scared. I know I can fight back, well the old Rosalie can, but now, I'm just too weak to fight. I know I shouldn't be affected with what they were saying because it wasn't even true, but how can I tell them the real reason? They will just make fun of it and the last thing I want is to be reminded of it.

If only I had true friends. Ellie was never a friend to me, she was just a follower like everyone who wants popularity, so she sticks with me. No one is true enough to be my friend, no one even bothered to find and talked to me when I was sulking inside my house.

I didn't know how long I stayed in the cubicle as the bell rings here and then. My cries have subsided, just hiccups forming. A loud chatting enters the bathroom, which turned into whispers when they came infront of the cubicle.

"Yeah, and she went somewhere…."

"I think she went here…"

"Here? Really?" some more hush whispers that I didn't get filled the room. I tried to keep my breathing steady for the hiccups to subside. I hear some shuffling and more whispers around and after a few minutes it went silent indicating the gossipers were gone. I let out a huge sigh, my eyes is stinging from crying. A soft knock startled me that I almost fell from my seat.

**_'Geez, I really need to stop getting so jumpy'._**

Another soft knock was in the door of my cubicle.

"Someone's in here.' I choked out, my voice hoarse from crying.

"Are you ok? Do you need anything?" a gentle voice asks from the other side.

"Just leave me alone." I muttered, too tired to speak.

"Well ok. Just so you know its already lunch time." With that said, I heard footsteps going away until it totally disappear. I try to stand up, fixing my clothes as I step out of the cubicle, and stared at myself in the mirror. Puffy eyes, red nose and cheeks, dried tears and a wet sweater were noticeable. I quickly wash my face with cold water, grab a paper towel from the side and wipe my face. I sigh.

This is only the first day and it's already crap, what more will it be in the next few day? I can't be bullied around. I have to be brave, stand up for myself. If only I can have my confidence back.

The bell rings signaling the end of the lunch break and for the next class.

"Just be brave. You're Rosalie fucking Hale and you don't give a shit." I said out loud, facing the mirror, to the girl in front of me, and with that I grab my bag and head out of the bathroom. As soon as I was out, a girl greeted me.

"Hey, finally. Are you feeling better?" the same voice from earlier asked me. A brunette, brown eyed girl, which is one of the last person I wanted to see, stood infront of me. I frowned.

"I told you to leave me alone." I demanded in a cold voice.

"Sorry, I just wanna make sure you're alright. I glared.

"Just because you helped me once doesn't mean you have to do it again. I'm not some damsel in distress!"

"I know that, but that doesn't mean you have to be alone." She gave me a genuine smile, and all I want to do is ripped it off her face.

"I'm not popular anymore Bella so you don't have to be my friend just for it."

"I never said I want a popular friend, I just want you to know that you don't have to be alone." She said, her voice and her eyes showed hurt and disappointment. I looked away. A few moment of silence passed, neither moving.

"Well I have to go, class started minutes ago. If you need anything, just find me ok?" with that, she turned around but I cut her off.

"Why didn't you tell them?" I asked. She turned to me giving me a confused look.

"Why… didn't you… t-told them what ha-happened?" I choked out. Tears forming on my eyes again but I fight it back.

"We're not like that Rosalie. It's not our place to spread those. Anyway, just think about it ok?" she turned around and continues walking away.

You see, Isabella Swan or Bella as she prefers, and her cousin Jasper Whitlock were the only students in Forks High who knew about 'the incident'. Actually they were the first one who knows about it. Why is that? Well let's just say that if it weren't for them, I don't think I'm still alive now. They were the one who found my limp body and took me to the hospital.

_It was cold. So cold I think my body is freezing. I felt numb, I can't feel anything other that the coldness. I shut my eyes tight, taking as much air as my lungs can get. I can still hear them, the laughter, the taunting voices, the moans and groans. They were long gone but I can still hear them. It was too much._

_Soft thuds perked up my senses. I gently roll to my side, causing some pain and dizziness to rush through me, but I fight it back as I put my ear to the ground listening intently at the sound. It sounded something like a footsteps. The sound is getting louder, like it was getting nearer and clearer. It was indeed footsteps. Two different pair of footstep, getting closer to where I was lying. I curled my naked body trying to hide as much skin as possible. My heart is beating is fast it was almost fighting the sound of the footsteps. Flood of tears rushed through my face as the thought of them coming back and continuing what they had started. The sound of my sob that left my lips was loud enough for the two strangers to stop walking. The next thing I knew, they were hunched over my naked body, as I let out a whimper that I desperately tried to hide. I didn't really heard whatever they were saying but soon enough a warm clothes surrounds my shivering body and hands were hovering over. I struggled out of those hands not really knowing what exactly they were doing, lashing as much as I can with the left energy I had._

"_Rosalie, stop. We're not gonna hurt you. It's ok, you're safe now." I looked up and was met with huge brown eyes. I tried to process what has been said. Realization hit me and I broke down, hard. I just cried and cried, as I felt strong arms lifted my limp body. I got a death grip on the strangers arm, holding on for dear life, as I continue to cry until the tiredness and pain overcome my body. the last thought that was on my mind before darkness filled me in was that 'I'm safe'._

I didn't know how long I'd been outside the bathroom or how long I'd been in this position, curled up with knees in my chest, sobbing quietly. No one noticed me, no one was even around since the class have started minutes ago. I stood up when I finally got tired of crying and remembering, and went inside the bathroom again to fix myself. I decided to just wait for my next class since I'm already late with my after lunch class. Once the bell arrives ending the class, I quickly head out of the bathroom and into my next class which is music. When I got there, only few students were there. I walk my way to the corner seat away from the others and wait for the class to start.

A tall, lean blond guy walked inside the room and I quickly look down at my desk when I noticed who it was. The last thing I wanna see is the person who will remind me of 'the incident'. The chair next to me moves a little indicating someone took the seat. I didn't look up from the desk and let my hair falls down to hide my face. The one beside me clears his throat before speaking.

"Hey." I lifted my head and met his gaze. I muttered a small hey back then turned my head in front. I didn't want to have a conversation with him, but I didn't want to be rude and tell him to fuck off and stay away, at least not after what they have done. To my relief, Jasper Whitlock didn't push me, he remained silent and for the first time that day, I was thankful and relaxed. But of course, it didn't stay long as the next person enters the room and invade the relaxation I felt. That big bear guy who shamelessly flirt with me earlier was almost hand fucking the brunette girl who she switch place with earlier, his arm in her waist is subtly massaging it. I watch him chat or rather flirt with the girl around his arm as they sat in front of the room. The noise they were making is starting to get into my nerves. But I'm more annoyed with myself for letting him passed my nerves. He's just some normal horny big muscled guy who flirts with her. It's not like it didn't happened before everything. The old Rosalie Hale had been flirted shamelessly before. Although I admit they wouldn't compare with how fit and lush that bear guy was, still he's just the same like them. So I didn't really know why I felt so annoyed with them right now. I let out a loud sigh as I sink back at my seat, and wait for the teacher to come and for the day to just end so I can go back to sulking inside my own house.

**AN: **Thoughts? Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
